Doctor Who: One and a Half Doctors
by Tuiteyfruity
Summary: Takes place right after the 5 series with Amy and Rory still the companions. None of the series 6 events have happened yet. The Doctor and his companions end up somewhere they did not expect, the parallel earth where Rose and the Half-Doctor live. But they are not the only ones, something else traveled across dimensions, and it is not so benign


EXT. STREET CONER - NIGHT

Dark foggy night, a man walks along the side walk. the noise  
>of trash being blown about starts to grow. the man takes out<br>a cigarette and tries to light it. His hands shake. The  
>blowing trash sound grows louder. he looks behind him and is<br>struck with fear. The blowing grows to a fierce howl before  
>his screams rip through the night and cease almost as fast<p>

FADE OUT

INT. TARDIS - DAY

THE DOCTOR AMY and RORY stand around the console, THE DOCTOR  
>occasionally pressesturns/pulls random things.

AMY  
>(leaning at the<br>railing)  
>So where is it we're going again?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>(looking up<br>briefly)  
>2nd planet of the 4th star in the<br>constellation Archila, it's a  
>beautiful place, wonderful in fact,<br>well I've never been there but  
>Romana always told me it was<br>brilliant, and I have been meaning  
>to go.<p>

RORY  
>(standing with<br>hands in pockets)  
>I'm no astronomer, but I've never<br>heard of that constellation.

DOCTOR 11  
>(Looking up the<br>whole time)  
>Well it's not a Terran<br>constellation. you can only see  
>the 7th star from earth, and only<br>during certain weeks in Autumn.

RORY  
>(nodding)<br>R-right. So it's beautiful?

DOCTOR 11  
>(eyes on the<br>console)  
>Yes, from what I've heard there is<br>a forest of flowers seven meters  
>tall that at night...<p>

Scanner beeps

DOCTOR 11  
>(rushing to the<br>scanner)  
>at night they-<br>That's not right, where is it?

AMY moves next to THE DOCTOR.

AMY  
>(looking at the<br>scanner)  
>Where's what? Is the star missing?<p>

RORY moves next to AMY

DOCTOR 11  
>(typing on the<br>type writer)  
>It should be there, (shaking head)<br>what? No no the star is right  
>where she should be, but it's<br>missing the planet.

AMY  
>You mean like someone stole it?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>I wish, that would be clean, safe,<br>and traceable. No, there's a ton  
>of residue. A stolen planet leaves<br>a trail of residue, this is  
>concentrated, it was destroyed.<br>But it can't have.

RORY  
>Why not?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Because the civilization on that<br>planet was advanced enough to have  
>very strong shields around the<br>atmosphere to protect against  
>invaders, the only thing strong<br>enough do this would be an  
>exploding star, well almost the<br>only thing. But there is something  
>else.<p>

AMY  
>What is it Doctor?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Well, there isn't enough residue,<br>and that's not the only thing. It  
>seems that space itself is smaller<br>here. The planet was not just  
>destroyed it was displaced, but<br>the force was so strong it was  
>destroyed in the process.<p>

Inside of Tardis shakes wildly and all three grab hold of  
>the consol.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>(staring at the<br>scanner)  
>Solar flair!<p>

START TITLE SEQUENCE

INT. TARDIS - DAY

The Tardis shakes violently. THE DOCTOR struggles to his  
>feet, AMY and RORY hold onto each other and the railing. THE<br>DOCTOR tries to hit as many nobs as he can reach.

DOCTOR 11  
>(To Rory)<br>Twist and push the Protration  
>handles!<p>

Rory twists something, but nothing happens.

AMY  
>Try the blue stabilizers!<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Those don't really work.<p>

AMY  
>(pushing the blue<br>stabilizers)  
>There.<p>

Shaking becomes less and less violent, THE DOCTOR, AMY and  
>RORY stare around the interior of the Tardis, which is full<br>of cracks and some wires and tubes hang from the ceiling.  
>Some dripping opaque liquid, and one "window" has popped<br>out.

DOCTOR 11  
>(standing up<br>brushing himself  
>off)<br>Well, that wasn't as bad as I had  
>feared<p>

RORY  
>That felt pretty bad.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>You would have rather become a<br>black hole would you? No? I  
>thought not, so this was a pretty<br>good landing.

RORY  
>Thanks to my lovely wife<p>

THE DOCTOR puts his ear to the console.

DOCTOR 11  
>(to the TARDIS)<br>What's wrong darling?

AMY and RORY try not to laugh. Rory brushes off some dust  
>from AMY's jacket. AMY brushes RORY's hand away.<p>

THE DOCTOR pulls out the sonic screwdriver and scans the  
>Tardis<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Oh dear, she's in a state, this is<br>going to take some time to fix.  
>Time and me being extremely<br>clever, good thing I always am.

AMY  
>(walking up behind<br>the doctor)  
>Anything we can do to help?<p>

THE DOCTOR spins around so fast it startles AMY and RORY.

DOCTOR 11  
>Actually yes, I need from wheat<br>grass juice, about 3 gallons  
>should do it.<p>

RORY  
>Wheat grass juice? You mean that<br>disgusting green stuff people say  
>is good for you?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>That's the stuff! It doesn't do<br>anything special for you humans,  
>just another form of pureed<br>vitamins but it will help the  
>Tardis heal faster.<p>

AMY  
>And where are we supposed to get<br>that Doctor?

DOCTOR 11  
>Well, before it shorted out, the<br>scanner showed that we landed in  
>the 21st century, so find a juice<br>bar and buy some juice.

AMY and RORY start towards the doors. AMY turns around.

AMY  
>Doctor, we have no money.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Oh yes, I forgot.<p>

THE DOCTOR rushes through a side passageway. Returns with a  
>handful of crumpled bills.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>That should be plenty.<p>

AMY  
>(looking at the<br>money)  
>Where did you get this?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>From a coat pocket, been there for<br>years, I don't use money, now  
>you're wasting time! GO!<p>

THE DOCTOR ushers them to the doors. AMY and RORY walk out,  
>carefully closing the doors behind them. The Tardis is in a<br>nearly empty parking lot. AMY and RORY start to walk.

Change camera view on them to is as if it were on the Tardis  
>door. In the sky are zeppelins, 5 are in full view but there<br>are more in the distance.

FADE OUT

AMY and RORY walk the sidewalk, the parking lot behind  
>them. More than half the people walking by wear earpieces in<br>both ears

RORY  
>(looking up)<br>I don't remember the 21st century  
>having so many zeppelins.<p>

AMY  
>Maybe we're in the later 21st<br>century, maybe we're in the 22nd  
>century, the Doctors been off<br>before, just act like well, like  
>it is normal.<p>

They walk by a newsstand.

CU on news headline "President Harriet Jones met with the US  
>President in Downing: New Cyber Act passed"<p>

AMY stops to look at a large poster on a wall advertising  
>"Kleatens, you're best stop for summer apparel." A picture<br>of a very attractive woman is sporting shorts and a colorful  
>tank top.<p>

AMY  
>(leaning in for a<br>better look)  
>Fashion is still the same.<p>

Woman on the poster moves, putting on sunglasses that  
>weren't in her hands before.<p>

POSTER WOMAN  
>You'll look neat in the heat! Only<br>at KLEATONS.

AMY  
>(jumping back)<br>YIKES!

RORY  
>What was that about acting normal?<p>

AMY  
>Leave off! I nearly had a heart<br>attack! (pause) That poster was  
>pretty high tech though, we must<br>be in the near future

RORY  
>Let's just hope the near future<br>has old fashioned juice bars.

CUT TO

INT. JUICY MOOSE - DAY

Show outside of The Juicy Moose. Cut to inside behind Amy  
>and Rory at the counter.<p>

AMY  
>What do you mean you can't accept<br>our money!

JUICER GIRL  
>Well, for one thing, it's<br>counterfeit if it wasn't so  
>obvious I would call the cops on<br>you.

AMY  
>I didn't know it was fake.<p>

JUICER GIRL  
>Are you on stupid pills or<br>something!? Look, if you don't  
>have any real money I'm going to<br>have to ask you to leave.

AMY  
>(looking desperate)<br>please we really need this

JUICER GIRL  
>I wouldn't give you freebies even<br>if I was allowed to, now take your  
>toy money and leave.<p>

AMY takes the money and leaves.

Cut to- empty street corner. The classic Tardis  
>materialization sound starts and gets louder, the Tardis<br>appears,

An electric ZAP is heard, the Tardis doors rattle and smoke  
>comes out followed by the Doctor who's hair is frizzy as it<br>crackles with static. THE DOCTOR's eyes are wide,

DOCTOR 11  
>(shaking his whole<br>body)  
>brrrrr WOW! What a jolt.<p>

He looks around, but not up. He makes a double take to the  
>ground by the opposite corner of the street. There is a<br>small dust devil swirling into the alleyway. Unable to stop  
>himself THE DOCTOR walks curiously forward till he is but a<br>few inches from it, it is about the size of a rugby ball.

DOCTOR 11  
>(almost a whisper)<br>Well hello there, what do we have  
>here?<p>

The dust devil turns the corner and then 'climbs up the  
>wall' THE DOCTOR stands up as it climbs up. It dissipates<br>just as THE DOCTOR is fully upright. His hair crackles  
>again.<p>

He shakes himself out of his trance-like-curiosity-state and  
>goes back into the Tardis.<p>

Cut to- AMY and RORY walking out of the Juicy Moose.

AMY  
>Now what are we going to do?<p>

RORY  
>Going to do? What kind of question<br>is that? We're going to go back to  
>the Tardis to tell the Doctor our<br>money doesn't work.

AMY  
>What if he thinks we were being<br>lazy?

RORY  
>Amy! He wont be disappointed in<br>you! You don't need to impress him,  
>this isn't a test.<p>

AMY  
>I guess you're right. (pause) What<br>if he doesn't let us in without  
>the juice?<p>

RORY  
>AMY!<p>

AMY  
>Jokin! I'm jokin.<p>

View from behind- AMY gives RORY a friendly punch on the arm  
>and a kiss. They are walking to the parking lot.<br>Cut to Amy and Rory walking out of the stairway to the top  
>of the parking garage, the Tardis is not there.<p>

AMY  
>Um, where's the Tardis?<p>

P.O.V Amy

RORY  
>What are you asking me for?<p>

Amy and Rory are mugged, before the fade out the noise of a  
>police whistle is heard<p>

FADE OUT

EXT. LONDON- ALLEY BY THE PARKING GARAGE - DAY

Three thugs are huddled together as police cars drive past.  
>When no more go by they start to talk.<p>

TOBY  
>(snickering)<br>We got away! We're home free!

MORY  
>Yeah, we mugged a couple carrying a<br>pocketful of monopoly money big  
>woop.<p>

TOBY  
>Hey, we got their rings, these are<br>worth more than if that money was  
>real.<p>

WAL  
>Who can you sell em to? All<br>companies buying and selling  
>metals, except for that Torchwood<br>place, are monitored after Cybrus  
>was dealt with.<p>

TOBY  
>Oh, I know people.<p>

WAL  
>What people!?<p>

TOBY  
>Look, if I can't sell the rings<br>I'll just sell the diamonds ok?  
>There is no monitor on stones.<p>

MORY  
>You could trade them for something<br>other than cash.

WAL  
>But unless we find out how much<br>the gold is worth we could get  
>cheated, I say just keep em as<br>pretty trinkets.

TOBY  
>Trinkets!? These aren't glass you<br>know!-

MORY  
>Did you hear that!?<p>

A sound like rushing wind becomes audible and gets louder.  
>It's like a tornado. The three thugs turn to face the main<br>street. Their eyes widen in fear. They run father down the  
>alleyway. MORY trips and TOBY goes to pull him up, we can no<br>longer see them but hear their screams OS as WAL's face  
>shows the deepest fear. The shadows behind him depict the<br>figures of TOBY and MORY disappearing, more like dissipating.

WAL is backed against the wall as the tornado sound starts  
>to lessen. There is the sound of metal hitting the ground.<br>WAL looks at them but doesn't go to pick them up, (the rings  
>are next to a pair of shoes, a necklace of silver, 5 gold<br>teeth, 6 coins, keys on a ring, and an earring), he just  
>slides down the wall into a sitting position, shaking and<br>whimpering at what he just saw. Foot steps are heard. WAL  
>looks up still as scared he covers his face with his hands.<br>Pan to the rings, a tall shadow of a man in a coat fall over  
>them, from the shadow we can tell his face is thin and his<br>his hair sticks up. the shadow gets smaller, he is kneeling.  
>his hand comes into the camera as he picks up everything on<br>the ground. The man walks away leaving WAL huddled in the  
>back of the alley.<p>

INT. POLICE STATION - DAY

AMY and RORY sit opposite a police man in a small room. AMY  
>has a bandage on her head and her face is scraped up. RORY<br>has badly bruised arms and face.

POLICE MAN 1  
>(taking notes)<br>Names?

AMY  
>Amy Williams<p>

RORY  
>Rory Williams<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>(to Amy)<br>Maiden name?

AMY  
>PONG<p>

POLICE MAN 1

Did either of you see your  
>attackers?<p>

AMY  
>No<p>

RORY  
>No<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>Can you describe what happened?<p>

AMY  
>Well, we walked into the parking<br>lot and we got mugged. Then we  
>woke up here.<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>(grunting)<br>You were knocked unconscious but  
>the paramedics proclaimed you<br>mobile so you were brought  
>straight here.<br>Did your attackers say anything?

AMY  
>(shakes head)<br>If they did I can't remember

POLICE MAN 1  
>(to Rory)<br>And you ?

RORY  
>Huh? OH, no sir I didn't.<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>(Standing up)<br>Well, it seems this is a case of  
>wrong place wrong time, you were<br>mugged for money, but yours is  
>clearly fake, we have it in a bag.<br>Is there anything else you two had  
>with you that is gone now?<p>

AMY  
>I don't think so<p>

RORY  
>(looking at Amy's<br>hand)  
>Amy! your wedding ring! it's gone!<p>

AMY  
>So is yours! And my engagement ring<br>too!

POLICE MAN 1  
>(taking notes and<br>muttering)  
>Missing wedding and engagement<br>rings. (looking up) Please go out  
>and wait in the reception room<br>while I gather release forms.

AMY and RORY walk out into the reception room

RORY  
>(grabbing Amy)<br>Amy, we can't try to find the  
>Doctor till we find our rings.<p>

AMY  
>Why not? the Doctor could help us<br>find them.

RORY  
>More likely to leave without them.<p>

AMY  
>Without the Doctor we could be<br>stuck here forever! Are three  
>rings really more important then<br>being able to go home?

RORY  
>We weren't even heading home! How<br>would we even start to find the  
>doctor? walk around town looking<br>for the Tardis?

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
>(walking up)<br>May I interject, I heard you  
>mention The Doctor.<p>

AMY  
>You know The Doctor?<p>

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
>If you're here to see him, you<br>might be waiting a long time, he  
>left here an hour ago, he's a<br>regular Sherlock Holmes, he wont be  
>back for at least an hour, that's<br>if your lucky.

AMY  
>Is there anyone else who might<br>know where he is?

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
>His wife should, she works in<br>Canary Warf.

AMY  
>(dumbstruck)<br>Wife? He has a wife?

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
>It's not like it was announced,<br>but yeah

AMY  
>What's her name!?<p>

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
>Rose Tyler<p>

AMY  
>(taking Rory's arm)<br>Thanks for your help, come on Rory!

AMY drags RORY outside as POLICE MAN 1 gives RORY the  
>release forms and bag of 'fake' money.<p>

RORY  
>Amy what going on?<p>

AMY  
>Were going to Canary Warf<p>

RORY  
>(forcing amy to<br>stop)  
>How about we just Look for the<br>Doctor?

AMY  
>Don't think I don't know what your<br>trying to do, it's not working,  
>we're going!<p>

RORY  
>Maybe The Doctor doesn't want us<br>to meet her! We should just look  
>for our rings.<p>

AMY  
>How? at least what I'm doing could<br>work!

RORY  
>What you're doing is intruding on<br>The Doctor's life, how would you  
>like it if he did that to<p>

AMY looks smug

RORY  
>Let's go<p>

COMMERCIAL BREAK

AMY and RORY are walking up the street, not confidently.

RORY  
>We should have asked where this<br>Canary Warf is.

AMY  
>You mean I should have not ran out<br>so fast, don't be such a worry  
>wart, there's an entrance to the<br>underground up ahead, we can look  
>at a map.<p>

AMY and RORY cross the street to the entrance to the London  
>Underground. They study the map on the sidewalk. Occasionally<br>tracing it with their fingers.

AMY  
>(tapping the sign)<br>There! Canary Warf. It's not to  
>far by train.<p>

RORY  
>We cant buy tickets, our money<br>doesn't work.

AMY  
>Oh yeah, we'll have to walk then.<br>It's not that far of a walk.

AMY walks down into the station

RORY  
>(calling after AMY)<br>Where you going? I just said we  
>can't ride the train!<p>

AMY  
>maybe maps are free!<p>

Follow AMY as she runs down grabs a map and runs back up  
>panting a little.<p>

AMY  
>Wouldn't want to get lost, neither<br>of us could memorize the way.

DOCTOR 10 walks past them, in the direction they came,  
>towards the police station with an air of extreme concern<br>but confidence of where he is going. He is holding a bag of  
>the previously listed items of the muggers.<p>

RORY  
>(taking the map<br>and opening it)  
>We'd better get going, the longer<br>we wait, the harder it will be to  
>find him<p>

EXT. TORCHWOOD TOWER - DAY

Camera view is tilted up from the ground to give the  
>audience full view of Torchwood Tower's height. The tower is<br>a huge sky scraper, but there are no signs to signify the  
>name or purpose of the tower.<p>

AMY  
>(folding the map)<br>Here we are.

RORY  
>You sure this is the place?<p>

AMY  
>Yes, I'm sure. Also it just feels<br>right.

AMY walks up to the tinted glass double doors ties to open  
>them, first by pulling then by pushing. RORY notices an<br>intercom and points at it.

AMY  
>Oh, right.<p>

AMY presses the button, releasing her finger after a second.  
>a voice answers, though it isn't revealed it will be Pete<br>Tylers voice and referred to as such.

PETE  
>Welcome to Canary Warf, we don't<br>give tours, interviews and don't  
>answer to complaints.<p>

AMY presses the button again

PETE  
>(irritated)<br>And no solicitors.

RORY  
>Well, we tried.<p>

AMY  
>I'm going to try one more time.<p>

AMy presses the button

PETE  
>This is your last warning, leave<br>soon or you will be-

AMY presses and holds the button down

AMY  
>If I'm correct, he will have to<br>hear us.

RORY  
>well, better talk soon, I don't<br>want to find out what we will be

AMY  
>Hello? I'm here to speak to Rose<br>Tyler (releases button).

from now there will be no notification of AMY pressing the  
>button, but every time she talks she has to press it, and<br>lets it go for Pete to talk

PETE  
>She is not here right now, and<br>even if she was you would not be  
>let in.<p>

AMY  
>But she is the only one who can<br>help us find the Doctor!

PETE  
>She wouldn't help you.<p>

AMY  
>But she knows where he is and we<br>don't! we need to find him, he's  
>disappeared.<p>

PETE  
>(a few second<br>pause before his  
>answer)<br>Define, disappeared.

AMY  
>well, we left him in one place and<br>when we came back he was gone.

PETE  
>(longer pause)<br>Rose will see you now, go to the  
>receptionist at far left, tell<br>her 'Harriet lost the Doctor'.

There is buzz and the door disappears.

AMY and RORY walk in to discover a small reception room, the  
>ceiling about 10 feet up, and nothing on the grey walls or<br>floor other than a trash can. at the far end, if it can be  
>considered only being 15 feet back, is a desk where 4<br>receptionists sit starring at monitors and talking too fast  
>to comprehend, each have two copper ear pieces that are<br>making a rapid beeping noise in since to the blue flashing  
>lights on the devices. the left receptionists face turns up<br>like a waking robot and turns to face AMY and RORY

RECEPTIONIST  
>(monotone and<br>nearly  
>unblinkingly)<br>This desk is open, please  
>approach.<p>

AMY and RORY walk up to her, her ear pieces turn off

RECEPTIONIST  
>(same as before)<br>How may I help you?

RORY  
>Uh, well Harriet lost The Doctor?<p>

THE RECEPTIONIST's ear pieces turn back on, her face doesn't  
>react or turn as she types on a flat surface. They turn off<br>again when she starts to speak.

RECEPTIONIST  
>Enter the lift, it will take you<br>to your destination. (Pause, ear  
>pieces beeping then stop)<br>Torchwood Tower has been happy to  
>service your dilemma, complaints on<br>policy will not be considered.

THE RECEPTIONIST returns to typing, the ear pieces turn on.

RORY  
>Where is the lift?<p>

THE RECEPTIONIST doesn't respond at all. A few seconds later  
>a door slides open in the wall, wide enough for just one<br>person to enter at a time.

RORY  
>I'll enter first<p>

But too late, AMY is already there and steps through. RORY  
>rushes in after her and fails to catch himself as the<br>elevator seems to drop off into a huge room full of alien  
>stuff, he bashes into the window that was so clean he hadn't<br>noticed it, this makes a very loud noise and all the workers  
>in the room look up and seem to laugh, like this happens<br>every time and it is entertainment. RORY slumps to the floor  
>of the lift.<p>

RORY  
>Ow<p>

AMY helps RORY up

AMY  
>(giggling)<br>You really need to be more  
>careful!<p>

RORY  
>Me!? what about you?<p>

Lift door closes and immediately starts to go up, the room  
>disappears as the lift goes to a new level<p>

AMY  
>I'm not the one who ran into the<br>window!

the noise of the lift intensifies like it is going faster  
>though AMY and RORY don't seem to register this. the door<br>open

COMP  
>LEVEL 43 SUPERVISORY DIRECTORS.<br>YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN NOTIFIED THAT  
>COMPAINTS ARE NEVER TAKEN INTO<br>CONSIDERATION, ALSO INFORMING  
>AUTHORITIES WILL BE MET WITH THE<br>SAME RESULT. PLEASE LEAVE THE LIFT  
>NOW.<p>

AMY  
>That was quick! We were just on<br>level 1!

RORY  
>This place is weird.<p>

COMP  
>PLEASE LEAVE THE LIFT NOW<p>

AMY and RORY leave the lift hastily and the doors shut as  
>quick as a guillotine. as they look around they see an older<br>man, bald head but for the grey on the sides, he wears no  
>ear pieces<p>

PETE  
>You must be Amy and Rory.<p>

AMY and Rory nod dumbly

PETE  
>Wonderful, follow me.<p>

AMY and RORY follow PETE down a long hallway painted in  
>different shades of grey with doors at random intervals,<br>like the rooms are many different sizes, even the height of  
>the doors are different. one door reads SONIC DEVELOPMENT<br>SURPERVISORS. AMY slows, checking PETE isn't looking and  
>reaches for the door knob, but stops. There is no door knob.<p>

PETE  
>(smiling)<br>all rooms are off limits to  
>everyone but to who it is<br>assigned, myself and the Head  
>SupervisorDirector. If you  
>touched that door you would have<br>gotten 10000 volts running through  
>you.<p>

AMY  
>why? what does Torchwood do?<p>

PETE  
>(confused)<br>you don't know?

AMY and RORY shake their heads

RORY  
>Should we?<p>

PETE  
>you came here to meet the Head<br>Supervisor/Director and you don't  
>even know what goes on here?<p>

they stop walking

AMY  
>We came to find the Doctor<p>

PETE  
>that makes it more strange<p>

AMY  
>can we keep moving?<p>

PETE  
>what? oh yes yes, Rose should be<br>able to clear things up

they begin to walk again

eventually they reach the end of the hallway. at the end are  
>ornate double doors whose bronze door handles and wooden<br>carvings that clash oddly with the grey corridor. PETE walks  
>up to the door and takes hold of a handle, which glows and<br>makes a strange beep. PETE pushes the door open. (ROOM TO BE  
>DESCRIBED) Rose sits at a desk in the corner, she is<br>studying what looks like a glass trinket with circuitry  
>laced through it<p>

ROSE  
>(looking up)<br>are these the people who say they  
>lost my husband?<p>

PETE  
>they are,<p>

ROSE  
>My husband is on assignment in<br>America, but that is public  
>knowledge. Why didn't you just call?<p>

AMY  
>what do you mean?<p>

ROSE  
>don't play dumb, the president is<br>having trouble with my husband,  
>she always calls me to deal with<br>it, but this time she sent you  
>two, why?<p>

AMY  
>I have no idea what you are<br>talking about, we don't know the  
>president, we've never even been<br>to America. we only came here

ROSE  
>(cutting off AMY)<br>If you're not here about the  
>president, what are you here for?<p>

AMY  
>(exasperated)<br>as I was about to say, we came  
>here because we thought the best<br>person to find the Doctor would be  
>his wife.<p>

ROSE  
>what happened, tell me exactly<p>

RORY  
>well, we left The TARDIS to get<br>wheat grass juice, our money didn't  
>work so we went back, and it was<br>gone, so was the Doctor

ROSE stares with shock, unblinkingly, at RORY and AMY, mouth  
>open.<p>

ROSE  
>The TARDIS? did you just say the<br>TARDIS?

RORY nods. Rose puts her elbows on her desk and her hands  
>run through her hair<p>

ROSE  
>(very quietly)<br>he came back, I cant believe it

ROSE presses her hand on her table, it is scanned and the  
>desk lights up with LED with different colored and shaped<br>buttons. ROSE presses one

ROSE  
>Martin this is Rose, I want you to<br>check all city surveillance for a  
>blue police box<p>

MARTIN  
>a blue police box? ma'am we are in<br>the middle of something, strange  
>technology sighted at JFK airport.<p>

ROSE  
>This is top priority, do it now<p>

MARTIN  
>ok, I'll get Janice on it<p>

ROSE  
>you will get everyone on it mister<br>do you hear me!? (pause) wait no,  
>use half your people, including<br>you! notify me immediately when you  
>find it<p>

ROSE presses another button before MARTIN can reply. She  
>pats the desk top and it turns off, looking like a normal<br>metal desk again

ROSE  
>so why is he back?<p>

AMY  
>why is who back?<p>

ROSE  
>The Doctor of course, he has to<br>have a reason, he told me he'd  
>never come back<p>

AMY  
>I thought the Doctor was your<br>husband

ROSE  
>(chuckling)<br>of course, of course. he didn't  
>tell you guys about me. my husband<br>is not the real Doctor, more of a  
>copy, a half human copy. your<br>Doctor left me with him here

AMY  
>and you married(?)<p>

ROSE  
>yeah, why? are you jealous?<p>

AMY  
>(sincere)<br>Jealous? why should I be

RORY  
>(changing the<br>subject)  
>did you say half human? a half<br>human copy, does he look  
>different?<p>

ROSE  
>I don't think so, I expect he'll<br>look older though I haven't  
>noticed.<p>

ROSE turns around a picture frame on her desk around. AMY  
>and RORY stare at it, disappointment on their faces<p>

AMY  
>that doesn't look like the doctor<p>

ROSE  
>I guess he could have r-<p>

RORY  
>(cutting off ROSE)<br>wait a sec, that's the guy who  
>passed us by the train station!<p>

AMY  
>your right, (to ROSE) this isn't<br>our Doctor

ROSE  
>He probably regenerated, he can do<br>that, change his whole body.

AMY  
>(realization)<br>that's what was wrong with him  
>when I was seven, he kept saying<br>his new body wasnt done yet.

ROSE  
>when you were seven?<p>

AMY  
>long story, takes too long to<br>explain

ROSE  
>ok then, you say he passed you by<br>the train station? which way was  
>he going?<p>

AMY  
>I guess the way we had come<p>

ROSE  
>which is from where?<p>

RORY  
>we came from the police station,<br>their the ones who told us where  
>to find you<p>

ROSE  
>DAMN him, I should have known.<br>he's been working with them.

RORY  
>he shouldnt be?<p>

ROSE  
>My Doctor cant regenerate, so if<br>he goes off investigating  
>dangerous things he could die, we<br>agreed he would just be a  
>consultant in possible alien<br>problems. he told me he would go  
>work for the president you know<br>how he likes to interfere with  
>government. I should have known he<br>couldnt resist investigating behind  
>my back. he even had the president<br>call me, she's in on it!

INT. POLICE STAITION - DAY

Doctor 10 walks up to the police station and goes in. He is  
>greeted by almost everyone who is there (they know him very<br>well). Police man 1 come sup to him. they go through a door  
>into a hallway. they turn into an office with placard reading<br>'John Smith -Special Investigator' nailed to it

POLICE MAN 1  
>(rhetorical)<br>it happened again?

DOCTOR 10  
>two men, I have their things<p>

Doctor 10 reaches into his pockets and deposits the  
>contents<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>again, all things metal and<br>plastic. whatever it is consumes  
>all biological matter.<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>then why do the clothes go too?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>cotton is a plant product, so is<br>wool. most string material is. the  
>odd thing is there were three men,<br>one was spared. He ran but I could  
>recognize him. I'm going to type<br>up a report then head out to find  
>the survivor.<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>before you do I should tell you<br>that two people were in here today  
>that were looking for you<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>You told me that if that started<br>again you would jail people. Why  
>did you let them in?<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>well, they didn't come in looking<br>for you. They were found  
>unconscious, mugged. After the<br>paramedics patched them up they  
>were sent here to be questioned.<br>that's when they asked for you.

DOCTOR 10  
>could have staged that mugging you<br>know.

POLICE MAN 1  
>no, they were pretty beat up. They<br>didn't seem like the kind of  
>people who would self inflict<br>wounds that bad. plus they  
>reported stolen items, two wedding<br>rings and an engagement ring

Doctor 10 fingers the three rings from the pile of stuff

DOCTOR 10  
>what did you do with them?<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>they didn't ask for you directly,<br>George overheard them talking  
>about finding you.<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(impatiant)<br>And what did he do?

POLICE MAN 1  
>well.. he...<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(elongated)<br>yeeeees?

POLICE MAN 1  
>told them to go to Canary Warf<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(enraged)<br>WHAT!? Torchwood!? George sent  
>them to Torchwood!? what was he<br>thinking!?

POLICE MAN 1  
>I doubt he was thinking anything<br>Doctor

DOCTOR 10  
>(gives the<br>policeman a look)  
>I have to catch up to them before<br>they get there!

Doctor 10 heads out his door. His Phone rings. Doctor 10  
>stops dead. He walks back to his desk and picks up the phone<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(knowing it is<br>ROSE)  
>hello?<p>

INT. TORCHWOOD AND POLICE STATION - DAY

the camera switches view to whoever is talking

ROSE  
>Doctor you know it's me. I was<br>calling because Harriet Jones was  
>wondering where you are.<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>if she was wondering then she must<br>know where I am now

ROSE  
>you know I meant IS<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>yeah, yeah. I'm um, I'm... In<br>Downing Street, helped get the New  
>Cyber Act passed.<p>

ROSE  
>Thanks for lying, I know you're at<br>the police station and we'll talk  
>about that later. You need to come<br>here now, The Doctor's back.

DOCTOR 10  
>he's back? you're sure? I'll be<br>right there.

POLICE MAN 1  
>who's back?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>The Doctor<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>Doctor Who?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>It's just The Doctor<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>(very confused)<br>I thought you were the Doctor!

Doctor 10 walks out his office. he gathers speed at he heads  
>out. Police man 1 follows.<p>

Cut to Doctor 10 and Police Man 1 running up to Torchwood  
>Tower the doors open automatically for him. Inside the<br>reception room the lift opens up. DOCTOR 10 trots in. Police  
>Man 1 is stopped by The Receptionist.<p>

Cut To DOCTOR 11, sonic screwdriver in hand a glass jar in  
>the other. He is walking by Big Ben. He is following the<br>dust devil. they head towards Big Ben. Big Ben strikes  
>(hour doesn't matter) the dust devil dissipates instantly and<br>falls to the ground as a pile of dust. DOCTOR 11 scans it  
>with his screwdriver and the pile starts to swirl again, not<br>the part he is scanning. DOCTOR 11 hurriedly scoops as much  
>as he can into the jar. He accidentally touches the swirling<br>part. Clock strikes again and the dust falls

DOCTOR 11  
>(whipping his hand<br>away)  
>YEOUCH!<p>

CUT to his hand. Just above the knuckles to about an inch  
>below (scattered between life-line and third joint) covered<br>in red dots that start to bleed. Clock stops striking. Dust  
>swirls first in the direction of the wind, then towards the<br>Doctor who has just finished sealing the jar with the sonic.  
>He whips around and turns the sonic on high. Some of the<br>closest dust falls, the rest just sways in the air. The  
>Doctor turns off the sonic, they start to come at him again.<br>He turns it back on, changing settings. after a few tries  
>the sonic makes an eerie noise. The Dust sways more slowly,<br>like a snake being charmed. The Dust farther away is not  
>effected and start to move faster creating a static sound<br>that snaps the hypnotized Dust back. DOCTOR 11 runs, back  
>the way he came.<p>

Cut to DOCTOR 10 in a police car and pulling up to  
>Torchwood Tower. He is in the driver's seat, POLICE MAN 1 is<br>breathing hard.

POLICE MAN 1  
>Sir, you sped the whole way!<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(getting out of<br>the car)  
>so give me a ticket, here (tossing<br>POLICE MAN 1 the keys) drive her  
>back, I won't need to.<p>

POLICE MAN 1  
>I'm not coming with you?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>Nope<p>

POLICE MAN 1 grumbles as he switches seats and drives off.  
>DOCTOR 10 runs up to the entrance which disappeared just<br>before he steps through.

Cut To Rose's office PETE is not there anymore

ROSE  
>So the Tardis explodes and rips<br>the universe apart and the Doctor  
>had to fly a prison box into the<br>explosion? how did he live?

AMY  
>I don't really understand that<br>part. He ceased to exist until I  
>remembered him. that's all I know.<br>It probably makes perfect sense to  
>him<p>

ROSE  
>It always does<p>

in the left corner of the wall behind rose, a panel the size  
>of a door extends and moves aside, revealing DOCTOR 10.<br>DOCTOR 10 steps out, still carrying the bag of stuff  
>collected from the dust attack.<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(looking around)<br>So are these the companions? I  
>always had a way of picking up<br>pretty girls didn't I?

RORY  
>What did you just say?<p>

ROSE  
>(blushing)<br>What's in the bag? something for  
>the President?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(dumps stuff on<br>the desk)  
>stuff I found, two people<br>disappeared, this was left

AMY and RORY's rings clink on the desk. DOCTOR 10 picks them  
>up<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>this stuff could be anyone's, but<br>these rings, I don't think they  
>bought them, stole them more like.<br>the pieces of clothes that  
>survived are huge, no way their<br>fingers were so skinny

AMY  
>(going up to<br>DOCTOR 10)  
>OH my god! (swiping them from<br>DOCTOR 10 and going back to RORY)  
>look!<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>HEY! You can't take those! they're<br>stolen goods!

AMY and RORY put their rings back on. RORY puts AMY's on for  
>her and visa versa. ROSE and DOCTOR 10 stare.<p>

AMY  
>(While the above<br>direction above  
>is happening)<br>Yeah, stolen from us!

ROSE  
>Are you two married?<p>

RORY  
>Yep, The Doctor was taking us on a<br>honeymoon. we still haven't gotten  
>to any of the destinations he's<br>talked about

ROSE  
>(glancing to AMY)<br>I just assumed you

AMY  
>fell for the Doctor? Are you nuts?<br>I mean, he's ben my best friend  
>since I was seven.<p>

RORY  
>I still find that weird. We all<br>thought she was nuts, that he was  
>imaginary. she made me dress up as<br>him!

DOCTOR 10, ROSE, and AMY snicker.

RORY  
>It wasnt that funny!<p>

AMY hugs him affectionately

AMY  
>Yeah it was.<p>

a light appears on ROSE's desk, Beeping. ROSE presses her  
>hand on the desk and it turns on again<p>

MARTIN  
>We found it ma'am security cam PS<br>AA2

ROSE  
>give me a visual<p>

The wall behind ROSE becomes glossy and becomes a video link  
>to the security camera. The Tardis off the side, and a bit<br>blurry

ROSE  
>center it please and zoom in<p>

The camera view shifts and zooms. the Tardis becomes clear

AMY  
>(pointing)<br>That's it!

ROSE  
>It looks different, bigger, newer,<br>brighter.

DOCTOR 10  
>(shrugging)<br>The Tardis changes its appearance  
>when damaged, the rooms move<br>around as well, but the outside  
>has not changed so drastically<br>before, it always looked old

RORY  
>shouldn't we go?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>Right! we should, the Tardis can<br>scan these items, see what came  
>into contact with them.<p>

ROSE  
>we can take a car, I don't want<br>people to see us walking

AMY  
>what are we waiting for!?<p>

AMY starts to walk to the door. ROSE and DOCTOR 10 walk to  
>the opening in the wall<p>

RORY  
>AMY I think the car is that way<p>

INT. WELL, UM LOTS OF PLACES, STARTS IN A GARAGE - DAY

in short they end up in a garage will hundreds of cars, all  
>look basically the same, silver compacts, but the license<br>plates are different. with alternation between number and  
>letter. 4 numbers four letters. ROSE's is 0A1B2A3C. the next<br>car is 4A5D6A7E. They get into ROSE's and drive out. they  
>drive up to another level, filled with normal cars of all<br>makes and colors. The Torchwood cars are beneath a real  
>parking garage but on a staff only level with a locked<br>entrance.

Cut To the car pulling up to the Tardis. ROSE pushes a  
>button on the dashboard.<p>

ROSE  
>All Torchwood cars have perception<br>filters in them, stops people from  
>breaking into them. because that<br>used to happen a lot and then there  
>were people driving cars with<br>alien tech in them, bad things  
>happened<p>

They get out of the car, and go up to the Tardis. AMY  
>knocks. no answer. ROSE and DOCTOR 10 just stare in longing<br>at it

AMY  
>Doctor? are you in there?<p>

no answer. AMY tries the door. nothing

AMY  
>I don't have a key!<p>

ever since she got out of the car, a spot on ROSE's chest  
>has been glowing, a chain is around her neck, but whatever<br>is on it was tucked in her shirt. She just notices now and  
>hurriedly pulls out her key which changes shape in her hand.<p>

ROSE  
>(ripping it from<br>the chain)  
>I never thought I would get to use<br>this again

DOCTOR 10  
>Never in a million years, I wonder<br>if it still looks the same!

Tardis door clicks and ROSE opens the door slowly,  
>dramatically, as she and Doctor 10 look in, the light<br>shining on their faces

ROSE  
>Oh my, I can't believe it.<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(smiling, rushing<br>in)  
>it's so beautiful!<p>

Follow DOCTOR 10 into the Tardis, followed by ROSE then AMY  
>and RORY.<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>WOW, does this look different<br>(looks around then to AMY and  
>RORY) a good different, definitely<br>a good different.

DOCTOR 10 explore in this order, all dialog takes place  
>while it happens : the console, every button, the railing, up<br>to the second floor door, down the stairs under the console.  
>ROSE wanders slower, up to the console and around back to<br>stand next to AMY and RORY

DOCTOR 10  
>(admiringly)<br>It's sleek, neat and tidy, I was  
>starting to get tired of the coral<br>formation. it is very shiny and  
>colorful. OH the buttons changed,<br>well not all of them. the zig zag  
>plotter is still here (pulls the<br>zig zag plotter which activates a  
>noise) ok bad idea. oh a new<br>helmick ragulator! and the blue  
>buttons changed position!<p>

RORY  
>you mean the blue stabilizers?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>the what?<p>

RORY  
>they stabilize the Tardis in rough<br>landings

DOCTOR 10  
>really? would've liked to have<br>known that 700 years ago eh Rose?

ROSE  
>yeah, would have saved us a lot of<br>bruises. how did you know those  
>were stabilizers?<p>

RORY  
>River Song, Right Amy?<p>

AMY nods

DOCTOR 10  
>you met River? That's - oh look! a<br>downstairs!

goes down stairs to the under console, touching it and  
>tapping it<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>this is brilliant, no more opening<br>the heavy metal hatch, that was  
>always a pain, now you can just<br>stand right near the problem,  
>easy! I'm going to go check out<br>rooms, you want to come Rose?

DOCTOR 10  
>oh look, the doors changed, I'm<br>going to go check out the rooms!

ROSE  
>I think I will just stay here<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>suit yourself (runs up to the<br>second floor door)

AMY  
>Uh, Um, Doctor? that is our room.<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>what's that?<p>

AMY  
>(pointing at<br>herself and Rory)  
>Mine and Rory's<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>Oh! oh. yes, I'll check out a<br>different room then (walks down to  
>console level and through a<br>passage way)

ROSE  
>It has changed quite abit, it is<br>quite roomy.

ROSE delicately touches the console, like stroking an old  
>home that you sold but is now abandoned. moves to look over<br>the railing, and walks back to AMY and RORY.

ROSE  
>(nostalgically)<br>It's amazing, isn't it?

AMY  
>what?<p>

ROSE  
>Traveling, with him. The Doctor. I<br>know you think so. Best feeling in  
>the world right? I thought it was<br>never going to end

AMY  
>I don't want it to, but I know it<br>will, I mean, me and Rory, we plan  
>to start a family.<p>

RORY  
>(grumpily)<br>sometimes I can't wait for it to  
>end<p>

ROSE  
>you sound like Mickey!<p>

The Tardis door opens suddenly as DOCTOR 11 runs in,  
>clutching his bleeding hand and the blood covered jar. he<br>walks right up to the console then sits down. there is an  
>awkward silence.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Amy you're back good. Nurse Boy, I<br>need bandages, their in the  
>external left panel, Amy I need<br>you to put this jar top down in  
>the port by the, thingy, you know.<br>it will fit, make sure the  
>contents drain completely.<p>

Rory gets the bandages and AMY takes the Jar, trying and  
>failing to avoid getting blood on her hands.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Rose, prep the scanner for Bio<br>life, microscopic setting 56,  
>sentient<p>

ROSE startled by DOCTOR 11's calm reaction to seeing her  
>does not go to the scanner, she studies the DOCTOR's new<br>appearance with distaste , RORY applies sterilizing alcohol  
>to DOCTOR 11's hand, DOCTOR 11 winces<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>You guys won't believe this I<br>found this Dust stuff, it seems it  
>eats things, living things, I<br>followed it up to Big Ben and when  
>the clock struck it fainted, ROSE!<br>why arent you setting the scanner?  
>I thought I just told you-<p>

pauses, looks at Rose, and rubs his eyes with his good hand,  
>looks again, so confused it is silly<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Am I seeing things?, Did the Dust<br>go through my skull? Amy, do you  
>see her? Rory? I'm not going mad<br>right?

ROSE  
>(tearing up)<br>Doctor? is that you?

DOCTOR 11  
>Not if you're not Rose<p>

ROSE  
>(smiling)<br>You're definitely mad, as mad as  
>you ever were<p>

ROSE runs "up" to DOCTOR 11, (Rory was in the middle of  
>bandaging his hand, but steps back), and they embrace,<br>Doctor 11 pats ROSE on the back then screams

DOCTOR 11  
>Wrong hand! Damn, bloody hand!<p>

as the DOCTOR 11's hand is in mid swing, RORY seizes it and  
>starts to clean it again, and will bandage it after DOCTOR<br>11 and ROSE let go of each other

ROSE  
>(chuckling and<br>crying)  
>I missed you, so much<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>I missed you too.<p>

They let go. ROSE takes DOCTOR 11's good hand in both of  
>hers<p>

ROSE  
>(wiping eyes on<br>sleeve)  
>You've changed again I noticed<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>you havent, not a day older<p>

ROSE  
>I know when your lying, it's been<br>5 years!

DOCTOR 11  
>It cant be! you're only 3 months<br>ahead!

ROSE  
>any you have a time machine, or<br>did you forget that?

RORY  
>Doctor, did you see this wound? it<br>is really strange.

DOCTOR 11  
>how so Rory?<p>

RORY takes DOCTOR 11's wounded hand's wrist and held it palm  
>down. blood dripped down, from the palm, not blood pooled on<br>top to drip down. then RORY turned it palm up. the back of  
>DOCTOR11's hand bled but no blood pooled on his palm, in<br>fact the bleeding stopped there. turning his hand vertical,  
>it bled from both sides.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>incredible, absolutely incredible.<br>I think I know why. Help me to the  
>scanner!<p>

RORY and ROSE take DOCTOR 11 by the armpits and lift him, he  
>staggers to the scanner. ROSE, RORY and AMY gather behind<br>him. Using one hand DOCTOR 11 sets the scanner and activates  
>it. a light shines on his hand and an images starts to<br>render on the screen. but before it fully forms a splash is  
>heard and everyone in the console room looks up. wet<br>footsteps are heard

DOCTOR 11  
>You didn't come alone, did you<br>Rose?

ROSE  
>oh yeah, I was going to tell you<p>

Soaking wet, DOCTOR 10 staggers in

DOCTOR 10  
>The pool is not in the same place<p>

DOCTOR 10 stops talking, stares at DOCTOR 11, who is  
>staring. AMY RORY and ROSE also stare at DOCTOR 10. DOCTOR<br>10 walks up to DOCTOR 11, right up to his face.

DOCTOR 10  
>when did he get here? why did no<br>one tell me?

DOCTOR 11  
>(breathing hard)<br>That was a nice entrance, I can't  
>believe I was that rude.<p>

DOCTOR 11 faints from blood loss. RORY will start to bandage  
>his hand up, and prop him up on the console<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>This regeneration looks wimpy,<p>

DOCTOR 11 jerks into consciousness

DOCTOR 11  
>(laughing)<br>woah! lost it there for a sec. I  
>need you to be more aware Rory,<br>why did you stop bandaging.  
>never mind, just remember next<br>time. hello Rose, I see you and  
>and um, what are you called?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>kept it The Doctor, nothing else<br>worked.

DOCTOR 11  
>I'm not calling you that! it will<br>get too confusing, how about John  
>Smith? good ol standby<p>

AMY  
>Since when?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>since always, I've use it all the<br>time

AMY  
>No you haven't!<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>sure I have, that one time, with<br>the thing

RORY  
>no you didn't.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>well I used too. all the time.<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>I'm not going by John Smith<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>You have a different name in mind<br>then? no? I thought not. So! Rose  
>I see you and John have been doing<br>fine! got married, any kids?

awkward silence

DOCTOR 11  
>guess not, how's Jackie and Pete?<p>

ROSE  
>Their doing fine, have two kids<br>now, Jason and Nattily. weren't we  
>just scanning your hand?<p>

AMY looks back at the scanner, confused. RORY looks and  
>shows surprise<p>

RORY  
>Doctor! what did you do to your<br>hand!

DOCTOR 10  
>I didn't do any- oh<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>some Dust thing touched it, let me<br>see, what's so weird

RORY  
>there are hundreds of small holes<br>running straight through your  
>hand, completely straight. passed<br>through veins, arteries and bone,  
>and anything else you might have<br>that we humans don't

Cut To scanner. CGI image of Hand in blue grid. lines go  
>through. noise made as image is zoomed, the lines become<br>tunnels, straight and true. the tunnels have different  
>entrance points and exit points but all are straight and all<br>go through

DOCTOR 11  
>This explains why I would bleed<br>down, the blood went with gravity.  
>if I just cut my palm it would<br>bleed out, but since it goes  
>through it bled down, whichever<br>way that happened to be. I think  
>the Dust, whatever it is went<br>right through my hand, eating what  
>it touched, leaving perfect<br>tunnels in my hand. I wonder what  
>would have happened if it caught up<br>to me?

AMY  
>I don't want to think about it<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>you would be gone, no trace.<br>happened to the muggers. the Dust  
>consumes everything, every part of<br>you it touches is dissolved into  
>it, I have the items they didn't<br>eat

Tosses the bag of stuff, now wet. on the console

DOCTOR 11  
>only metals, glass and plastics.<br>Why did you bring this stuff here?

DOCTOR 10  
>I was going to see if the Tardis<br>could tell me what touched it.

ROSE  
>completely pointless now, we got a<br>jar of the stuff

DOCTOR 11  
>not completely pointless, I want<br>to scan the stuff anyway. hand me  
>something metal and something<br>plastic

DOCTOR 10 pulls out a credit card, DOCTOR 11 takes it but  
>just looks at it.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>there are holes in this too, but I<br>don't think anything was consumed,  
>it was like they punched though<br>rather than ate. now a metal  
>object<p>

DOCTOR 11 takes a gold tooth and places it on the scanner.  
>paper prints this time, no image on the screen. AMY snatches<br>it and reads

AMY  
>nothing, not even a scratch. it<br>hasn't been touched

DOCTOR 11  
>(smiling)<br>I thought so. The Dust 'fainted'  
>when Big Ben struck, and again<br>when I soniced it.

DOCTOR 10  
>(excited)<br>metallic or electronic sounds must  
>effect it. it cant push through<br>the metal and if it touched I  
>would set of a noise that would<br>paralyze itself. I bet it is the  
>same with glass.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>(practically<br>jumping)  
>but with electronic noise, it<br>seems to fall into hypnosis. it  
>followed the screwdriver like a<br>snake to a flute

ROSE goes to the scanner and starts to work with it

DOCTOR 10  
>So we know what it is, and how to<br>hurt it, now all we need to know  
>is where it came from<p>

RORY  
>does that matter?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>of course it does! knowing where<br>it came from will help me to find  
>out why!<p>

ROSE  
>The Dust came from your universe,<br>I mean mine, I mean the one we  
>came from. It somehow got itself<br>over here, days ago, according to  
>this<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>How did you get here? I thought it<br>wasn't possible.

AMY  
>Really? I'm mean it wasnt a smooth<br>ride but it was quick, a massive  
>solar flair hit<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>(slaps self)<br>THAT'S IT! The solar flair!

runs to the opposite side of the console and fiddles

DOCTOR 11  
>I'm going to bring up the records<br>from when he were in orbit around  
>that sun... AH! that solar flair<br>wasnt natural, well it was, but it  
>had been altered. the records show<br>it was going around the sun when  
>we entered its orbit, something<br>about it flung us here, I think it  
>flung the Dust, and the missing<br>planet, but the planet didn't make  
>it<p>

sounds of fizzing and popping ensue

DOCTOR 11  
>drat! still not functional! it<br>didn't get any data on the make up  
>of the flair. Didn't I send you<br>out to get juice?

AMY  
>The money didn't work, clearly it<br>doesn't cross dimensions

DOCTOR 11  
>Oh. well the Tardis still needs<br>the juice, we need to get money

ROSE  
>we've got plenty of money, but the<br>main problem is the Dust, it's  
>eating people. if not to be<br>hostile then as prey. it needs to  
>be stopped, Doctor, you have to<br>help us

The jar starts to wobble, and falls of the console, AMY  
>dives for it, catching it just in time<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>(taking the Jar<br>from AMY)  
>that was close!<p>

AMY  
>WOW, look at that!<p>

Everyone looks at the jar. CU on jar. The Dust is in a mini  
>twister. DOCTOR 11 shakes the jar, the dust falls to the<br>bottom

DOCTOR 10  
>What are you doing!?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>just a thought<p>

CU on Jar. the Dust formed a pile, the top starts to swirl,  
>gathering in more dust and getting bigger this way<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Like sharks<p>

ROSE  
>WHAT?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>The Dust didn't stay at the bottom,<br>it formed a twister again, when I  
>used the sonic it hung like a<br>cloud, and swayed in the wind. But  
>there is no wind in the jar, it<br>made it's own.

DOCTOR 10  
>Is this important?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>I have no idea<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>But it might be!<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>exactly. Oh and we need to put the<br>jar in a place it cant break

RORY  
>Maybe we should put it in the<br>pool, I bet it cant survive in  
>water<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>(astonished)<br>RORY! I want to store it not kill  
>it! This stuff is sentient, I'm<br>sure it is. Which means we can  
>talk to it, but if we kill the<br>Dust we have that might not be an  
>option<p>

RORY  
>so we're keeping it hostage?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>NO! I'm keeping peaceful options<br>open! but you do make a point it  
>works as a hostage too. not that I<br>like that, I don't like hostage  
>situations.<p>

AMY  
>we cant talk to what we have?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>I don't think so. it is a part of<br>the whole being, too small a part  
>to think.<p>

AMY RORY and ROSE look confused

DOCTOR 10  
>Like it doesn't have enough memory<br>space to form thoughts, not enough  
>Dust.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>precisely, not enough particles<br>here, but I bet the stuff chasing  
>me did<p>

ROSE  
>Did you lose it?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>what?<p>

ROSE  
>The Dust that chased you did you<br>lose it? did it stop following  
>you?<p>

silence. DOCTOR 11 runs to the doors and looks out. Doctor  
>11 whips around, arms out palms on the door<p>

RORY  
>(distressed)<br>It's out there isn't it

DOCTOR 11  
>No, it's not. It's not out there<p>

DOCTOR 10 joins DOCTOR 11 and looks out. Dramatic music  
>starts<p>

AMY  
>You can't seriously think we<br>believe that, that is the most  
>pathetic lie you-<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>He's not lying<p>

ROSE  
>don't you start!<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>He's not. It isn't out there,<br>we're in it

Shocked expressions on ROSE, RORY, and AMY. Dramatic music  
>increases in volume<br>Cut To the outside of the Tardis. The Tardis is in the  
>middle of a tornado, not being thrown about but high off<br>the ground. Zoom Out till the view is out of the Twister.  
>The Twister is tall, above the surrounding buildings, and<br>thin. Dramatic music at climax.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL

EXT. LONDON - DAY

The Twister swirls. It does not go anywhere. Cut To the  
>base, the people near it either get sucked in or dust<br>shoots out and consumes them and rushes back into the whole.  
>people run screaming.<p>

Cut to Pete in Torchwood Tower, Pete is in ROSE's office.  
>Alarms blare, the desk an wall screen are on. the wall<br>screen is split into four views, each on the Twister. Pete  
>slides a symbol on the desk, words appear "speakers<br>activated"

Cut to the streets. panic is rampant. Speakers come out of  
>street lights, lamp posts, fire hydrants and trash bins.<br>Pete's voice is heard

PETE  
>Attention we are facing an active<br>alien threat. Do not engage.  
>Suggested action: flee, do not<br>seek shelter, zeppelins will not  
>land, alien is mobile in the air<br>[repeat from suggested]

Cut back to office. Pete turns from the desk to face Rina,  
>an intern. [description: she is an attractive secretary,<br>imagine her how you will, I imagine her older than 30] Rina  
>holds a touch pad<p>

RINA  
>(looking up from<br>her pad)  
>The alien has not moved from the<br>side street, but people near it  
>were lost<p>

PETE  
>I'm going to call Rose, she might<br>know something (taps ear piece) I  
>need a squad to look for the<br>Tardis

RINA  
>what's a Tardis?<p>

PETE  
>a vehicle, looks like a blue box,<br>Rose will most likely be in it.  
>Damn! no connection!<p>

RINA  
>(staring at wall<br>screen)  
>Mr. Tyler, you said a blue box?<p>

PETE  
>yeah<p>

Rina points at the screens. Pete turns around. Rina goes up  
>to the desk and touches a few symbols. the top corner view<br>expands over the rest. flashes of something blue and  
>rectangular in the Twister. screen zooms in, it is clearly a<br>blue box

PETE  
>oh of course! brilliant. (To Rina)<br>boost my signal!

RINA  
>Yes<p>

Cut to Inside the Tardis

RORY  
>We're in the Dust?<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>well, in a twister made up of it<p>

AMY  
>(breathing hard)<br>What do we do!?

DOCTOR 11  
>I have no idea! we cant<br>dematerialize

ROSE  
>WHY NOT!<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>Dematerializing while in motion is<br>risky with natural and recurring  
>phenomenon, but when the motion is<br>being controlled by a sentient  
>force? well we might as well just<br>walk into the vortex right now!

A phone ring is heard. ROSE takes out a cell phone

ROSE  
>hello?<p>

view will switch with dialogue unless specified

PETE  
>oh thank god! are you in one<br>piece?

ROSE  
>yes, we're all fine the Dust<br>hasn't entered the Tardis

PETE  
>is there anything Torchwood can<br>do?

ROSE  
>I don't know.<br>(to DOCTOR 10) anything Torchwood  
>can do?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>nothing right now<p>

ROSE  
>no but we might think of<br>something, I'll call you

Rose puts her phone back in her pocket

DOCTOR 10  
>I have an idea!<p>

EVERYONE (except DOCTOR 11) "what?"

DOCTOR 10  
>I cant believe I didn't think of it<br>before! Do you have two sonics?

DOCTOR 11  
>no but I can get you one<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>AMY, ROSE, come to the door<p>

AMY and ROSE go up to the door. DOCTOR 11 gives DOCTOR 10  
>his sonic and runs to the console and starts typing on the<br>typewriter, and does other things

DOCTOR 10  
>each of you take a handle, and<br>open when I say so

AMY  
>(alarmed)<br>What!?

DOCTOR 10  
>Trust me, this will work<p>

a new sonic pops out. DOCTOR 11 throws it to DOCTOR 10.  
>DOCTOR 10 places the tips close together<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>NOW!<p>

AMY and ROSE pull the doors open. Wind howls and blows.  
>DOCTOR 10 activates the sonics at the same time. huge sound<br>waves are emitted.

View "Outside" (outside the TARDIS, still in the twister,  
>see the Doctors using the sonics and th sound waves<br>emanating. screeches/screams of the Dust join the noise of  
>wind and sonic. (though really the screams of the Dust<br>shouldn't be heard)

Zoom Out of the twister. It is huge! hundreds of feet tall.  
>and it is not the only one, they're all over the city. Zoom<br>In slightly on the main Twister. the Twister vibrates. View  
>INT Tardis- everyone's hands on their ears<p>

View EXT- the Twister "runs" (it flees in groups of Dust in  
>many directions from the Tardis)<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>We're in free fall!<p>

everyone grabs hold of something as they fall, Rory snatches  
>the Jar, and start to lift into the air. DOCTOR 11<br>difficulty pilots the Tardis, the materialization noise  
>starts, DOCTOR 10 closes the doors. They all fall to the<br>floor groaning.

EXT. LONDON - DAY

Everyone is outside the TARDIS, in the street, next to the  
>car, it is very windy, even with the twister no longer near<br>them.

DOCTOR 10  
>(glancing at<br>DOCTOR 11)  
>We have to kill it.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>(Not happy with<br>that idea)  
>It's gotten so big now, it must be<br>smart enough to be reasoned with.  
>If we could figure out how to<br>communicate.

DOCTOR 10  
>(stoicsad  
>determination)<br>No one more than I can understand  
>why you want to try and talk to<br>it, to end this peacefully, but I  
>also know just as well as you that<br>this thing can't be reasoned with.

It doesn't matter how intelligent  
>it is now, it's going to keep<br>feeding, keep growing, until it  
>devours the planet.<p>

The only thing that will happen if  
>we waste time trying to<br>communicate with it is that it  
>will be it get so large it can't<br>be killed, or so smart that it  
>will be able to stop us.<p>

It's already wiped out one planet,  
>and I'm not going to let it take<br>another. And Doctor, you're going  
>to help me, because you may have<br>changed faces, but some things  
>don't change, and this planet<br>needs you again.

(tosses back the sonic)

Everyone looks at DOCTOR 11.

DOCTOR 11 looks at DOCTOR 10, at both sonics now resting in  
>his hands, then at ROSE.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>(brightening)<br>Then what are we waiting for?  
>Let's save the earth!<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(Smiling)<br>Lead the way Doctor.

Discussion on what to do. Camera will switch between DOCTORs  
>11 and 10, and who they are talking to. They walk around<br>while talking.

DOCTOR 11  
>(Grinning)<br>We know it's sensitive to specific  
>resonance frequencies, but we<br>can't fly the TARDIS around with  
>us using the sonics, there's too<br>many of them and they can get out  
>of range.<p>

We need a way to hit all of it at  
>once.<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(Grinning)<br>The great thing about this  
>reality, it comes prepared for<br>things like this.

(points at closest speaker)

DOCTOR 11  
>Are those all over the city!?<p>

PETE  
>But they're controlled back at<br>Torchwood, we'll never make it,  
>that thing is everywhere!<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Then someone will just have to<br>distract it!

DOCTOR 10  
>One of us could use the TARDIS,<br>while the other gets taken to  
>TORCHWOOD<p>

AMY  
>But the TARDIS isn't working! We<br>never got the juice!

DOCTOR 10  
>Maybe she can't dematerialize, but<br>she can still fly, at least well  
>enough to distract a huge tornado.<p>

ROSE  
>(worried)<br>You want to do it don't you.  
>Fly the TARDIS.<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>(looking at ROSE)<br>It's been ages.

ROSE  
>(very worried)<br>And there is no way I can change  
>your mind?<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>You didn't let me finish Rose.<p>

DOCTOR 10 takes ROSE's hand

DOCTOR 11  
>It's been ages since I've flown<br>the TARDIS, with you.

They both run into the TARDIS.

The rest get into the car and drive off.

INT. TORCHWOOD OFFICE - DAY

DOCTOR 11 is at the desk, typing and moving things on the  
>screen and using the sonic. AMY and RORY watch the<br>vidscreens of the city, it's getting worse.

PETE is talking to ROSE, keeping in communication with her  
>and DOCTOR 10.<p>

Camera will switch from INT- TARDIS to INT- TORCHWOOD  
>indicated by SWITCH<p>

PETE  
>We made it, safe and sound, how it<br>is on your end?

SWITCH

DOCTOR 10 and ROSE are struggling to hold onto the console  
>as the TARDIS is thrown about, all sorts of alarms are going<br>off.

ROSE  
>(shouting)<br>We're alive!

DOCTOR 10  
>(also shouting)<br>For the time being!  
>It's scared of the TARDIS, but<br>it's going to figure out it's  
>organic soon and then we're in<br>trouble!

Is the Doctor ready yet!?

SWTICH

DOCTOR 11  
>(switches from<br>concentrated to  
>happy)<br>and... DONE!

Ready when you are!

Close up of DOCTOR 11 using the desk, activating the  
>speakers and the sonics, which are in position.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>And we're live in 3...2...1!<p>

cool effect as the sound waves spread out of the sonic.

CUT TO EXT-CITY SPEAKERS, sound waves coming from them as  
>well.<p>

ZOOM OUT, view of it effecting the tornadoes

SWITCH

DOCTOR 10  
>HOLD ON ROSE!<p>

The sound of the sonics is heard and the shaking is more  
>violent<p>

CUT TO EXT-CITY the tornadoes fall apart, the dust  
>disseminating.<p>

CUT TO INT-TORCHWOOD

DOCTOR 11 turns off the sonics as the vidscreens show them  
>that it is over.<p>

DOCTOR 11 smiles, and so does everyone else. AMY and RORY  
>hug.<p>

PETE  
>You did it Doctor.<p>

SWITCH

DOCTOR 10 and ROSE are jumping and hugging, sort of  
>squealing with delight.<p>

EXT. LONDON - DAY

DOCTORs 11 and 10, ROSE, AMY, and RORY are gathered outside  
>the TARDIS. DOCTOR 11, AMY and RORY are closer to the<br>TARDIS, their backs to it. They are saying their goodbyes.

AMY and RORY shake hands with DOCTOR 10 and ROSE and enter  
>the TARDIS.<p>

DOCTOR 11 stays outside.

DOCTOR 10  
>I guess this is goodbye then<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>You talking about me, or the<br>TARDIS?

DOCTOR 10  
>(smiling)<br>You'd know.

DOCTOR 11 opens the door to the TARDIS but pauses on going  
>in as DOCTOR 10 speaks<p>

DOCTOR 10  
>There isn't any way we could<br>convince you to stay? This reality  
>could really use a Doctor.<p>

DOCTOR 11  
>Be sort of pointless, seeing at<br>it's already got one.

DOCTOR 11 tosses one of the sonics to DOCTOR 10

DOCTOR 11  
>(smiling sadly)<br>Goodbye Rose.

Goodbye Doctor.

DOCTOR 11 closes the door of the TARDIS behind him.

DOCTOR 10 and ROSE step back as the dematerialization sounds  
>start and the TARDIS disappears<p>

THE END


End file.
